Happy Endings?
by aDeeperShadeOfBlack
Summary: Freddy dates girls and then dumps them, what happens when him and Katie start dating? Is she different or is she just like every other girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay this is a Katie Freddy story… I changed names…so…it's the same story as Happy Ending's but I am adding chapters**

We had won Battle of the Bands. Third time in the past three years, beginning in eighth grade. Even though we were all in tenth grade, many of us were attending different academies and schools. But we were all still tight. Many of us were more than that. Especially me, Katie, and Freddy.

"You run like my grandma." Freddy Jones said. I was losing my breath as I chased him down the back of his lawn.

"Shut up! You're such a bastard!" I said chasing him. I was so close, short a couple of inches, I took a chance and jumped him.

"Ow! Get off me," Freddy moaned. He escaped from under my body and rolled over to pin me under his own. Then he began to work his fingers into my stomach, tickling me.

"Stop it, Freddy! That tickles! Stop it!" I shouted, laughing in between my quick breaths.

"Only if you admit that I beat you at the water war," he said seriously.

"Fine! You did!" I pushed him away. "Now get off of me," I told him when he wouldn't budge.

"No, I said that I would stop tickling you. Sitting on top of you is a completely different story." He grinned slyly.

"Only in your dreams, Freddy Jones, can you have me," I said, pushing him off of me. I looked off at Alicia and Tomika singing in the pool. I couldn't see Marta, so I guessed she was inside either vomiting up her meal or flirting with Zack for the millionth time. Hello? It's not like she didn't know he has a girlfriend. And it didn't make matters better that Summer happened to be that certain girlfriend.

I looked over to my side and caught Freddy staring at me.

"Do you want a picture?" I laughed.

"No, I prefer the real thing, thanks."

"Talk about being perverted," I scuffed.

"I'm not just perverted. I'm perverted and sexy." He playfully licked his lips. "Come on, Katie. You know you want me."

"Ha, sure. Even if you were Matt Damon I wouldn't want you."

"Whatever you say. But one day, Katherine Brown, you will be groveling at my feet to go out with me." He gave me his own pathetic imitation of me groveling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going inside." I left him there to grovel with himself and started into the house and up the stairs.

Summer and Zack just happened to be making out on the couch. I guess they were entitled to it, seeing as how they were the band's longest-going couple. Over one year, and still going strong.

Summer oddly showed a wild side when she was with the lead guitarist. If you ask me, it was scary. But once his hair was out of her hands and clipboard in its place, she was good ol' Summer again.

I forced myself to take my eyes away from the PG-13-rated action going on. I continued into Freddy's room and saw my Ramones CD near his boom box. I snatched it and put it back in its case.

I turned around, suddenly face to face with Freddy Jones. Nobody knew that I had liked Freddy since the sixth grade, right after the band got together officially. Do not ask me why because I can't even answer that.

I've only had one boyfriend. He broke up with me because he said that he saw me staring at Freddy too many times. Yet Freddy has went out with more girls than times I have breathed. I could hear Freddy breathe.

"So... you claim that you don't want me. And now you're going through my stuff? Talk about denial, Katie." Freddy smirked at me.

"Shut the hell up," I retorted. "All I was doing was taking back my Ramones CD, which was supposed to be returned last week." I saw that sly smile on Freddy's face again. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. I noticed that he hadn't locked the door behind him.

He motioned for me to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Sometimes," he lied.

I was about to leave when I thought, 'This is what I have always wanted. Freddy Jones to show interest in me. What if I played along with Freddy...? No harm could be done, right?'

I went over and sat on the bed.

"Freddy, I don't think we should do this now. They might wond..." I was cut off by

Freddy pressing his lips to mine. I started to kiss back, taken in the moment, but suddenly pulled away.

"What now, Katie?" he asked, slightly angered. "What did I do this time?"

"Freddy, I don't want to do this now. How am I supposed to know you're not going to use me like almost every other girl you have dated?"

He stared at me, a bit taken aback by my confrontation. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye. I could feel a small tingle in my spine at his touch.

"Katie, I don't know what you've heard about me. But, come on, face it. I would never hurt you. I promise," he said. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that you... oh what is it, 'have certain feelings for me that you've never had for anyone before'?" He grinned, and I stared at him.

"You read my diary," I said punching his arm

"I plead guilty your honor," he smirked, and leaned in to kiss me. Soon, to my absolute delight, we started making out on his bed.

After about 5 minutes he started untying the back to my red bikini. I was about to reject when I heard the door creak open.

"Freddy, having fun there? Who's your new mistress?" Freddy got off of me and stared at Marta. "Oh. Her," she said dryly.

Marta and Freddy went out in 9th grade but Freddy had broken up with her. Nobody knew why, though. And he wouldn't tell. Not even Zack.

"What do you want, Marta?" Freddy said in an annoyed, yet polite, voice.

"I was told to find you guys," she said, crossing her arms in the doorway. "Summer supposedly has some big news downstairs," she began to leave when she turned back and pointed at me. "Oh, and... Katie? Your hair looks like a mess."

I rolled my eyes. Marta and I have never been tight. She always had disliked me and now she was going to hate me because it was so obvious that she still liked Freddy. She slammed the door and went downstairs. Freddy tried to kiss me on the cheek, but I got up too quickly. We went downstairs, not trying to seem too obvious.

"It's about time! What were you two doing up there? Making out?" Summer said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"We were listening to Freddy's ACDC CD," I said, my brow beginning to sweat.

"Yeah right!" Marta suddenly erupted from the other room. "Just tell her the truth," she shouted.

"What truth?" Summer asked, giving both Marta and I a suspicious look.

"Nothing. Really, Summer." Freddy lowered his voice. "Not in front of everyone," Freddy pleaded, referring to the band. Zack overheard Freddy and smiled.

"Come on dude!" Zack happily cupped Freddy's shoulder. "We are all so eager to hear what you, and Katie, have to say," Zack said earnestly. Freddy sent him a death glare.

"We were just talking about..." A cold sweat similar to Katie's began on his hands. "A surprise for someone in the band." Freddy said quickly. He was a terrible liar.

"Oh puh-lease!" Marta groped. I sent her a silent plead to shut up. I knew it wouldn't work, though. "They were making out on his bed and I walked in on Freddy starting to untie the back of this slut's bikini," Marta said, disgusted. I was stunned. How could Marta call me a slut when she was wearing a tube-top bikini and shorts that came up to her bikini line?

"Marta, uncalled for," Freddy said dryly.

"Bullshit. She's a slut. Just look at her." She said. "Hair completely astray, her lipstick smudged, oh, and look. You can even see the top of her bikini through her unbuttoned shorts." She snorted and looked at me. "How pleasant of you, Katie."

That bitch! I was so mad; it only took me two steps and one hand movement to slap her right across her ugly face.

"At least I'm not a jealous, preppy cheerleading bitch," I said coldly.

"Diss," Frankie lightly said.

"You guys break it up," Summer said, pushing through us. "Marta, maybe you should apologize?" she suggested.

"No way am I apologizing. I don't apologize to boyfriend stealers." Marta said. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"What? Newsflash, Marta: Freddy's not your boyfriend anymore!" I shouted.

"Yeah? I guess you didn't know that Freddy broke up with me because of you!" she screamed, tears penetrating the thick layer of cover-up on her face.

My heart sunk. Freddy had never told me that. Duh, of course he wouldn't.

"You know what? I think you two should just shut up!" Summer shouted, enraged that she had good news to tell everyone and they were messing it up. Marta ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Summer has something to tell us," Zack said, putting an arm around his girlfriend and ignoring Marta.

"Tell us, Summer. I've been wanting to know all afternoon," Michelle spoke for the rest of them.

Summer's face grew a smile on it. "We finally got the invite to go on tour. 10 different places in Florida in three weeks of Summer."

"Oh. My. God!" Alicia and Tomika screamed at the same time.

"Does Dewey know?" I asked. I was just as excited as everyone else, but am trying to not show too much emotion after the 'Marta' incident.

"Not yet. I got the call earlier this morning."

"Maybe we can all tell him together?" Billy suggested.

"Okay. I'll put the phone on speaker." Summer crossed over to Freddy's phone, towing Zack and the rest of the gang behind her.

"Uh, babe, can't do this right now," Zack whispered. He took Freddy's arm and grabbed him from the throng of excited band mates.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit, Zack! Get your hands off of me!" I brushed Zack's hands off of me and smoothed out my Who shirt. He looked at me gravely. "What?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I don't know how to put this exactly." He confessed.

"Spit it out, for Christ's sake!" I leaned against my kitchen counter and picked up a banana. I stared at him as I peeled it and took a bite.

"Uh... well... what is the name of the last girl you slept with?" He fidgeted with his red bathing suit.

I almost spit out my damn banana.

"Why the hell would you ask me that?" I threw the rest of it away and popped open a can of Pepsi.

"Freddy... just answer the question," he demanded.

I gagged on the Pepsi. It's not that I couldn't answer it, I just didn't want to.

"Answer the damn question, Jones!"

"Marta," I said quietly.

"When did you break up with her?" He didn't sound surprised at my answer.

"A few weeks after we slept together?"

"Was she the one who wanted to sleep with you? Or was it the other way around?" I felt as if I was on trial.

"Marta, duh."

"What?"

"Marta wanted to sleep with me," I clarified.

"Fine. So when do you plan to do the same to Katie and break her heart?" Zack said.

"Dammit, Zack, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah? Then what was that whole Marta drama out there about? Why is she crying in your bathroom now?" He began to raise his voice.

"That's just Marta being Marta. You know what a fucking drama queen she is."

"Freddy, you know damn well that she's crying because of you. You used to care for her, and now see what she looks like. Can't you see?"

"See what, Zachary?" I hated it when he got all philosophical on me. And he hated it when I called him by his full first name.

I stifled a grin

"History's repeating itself. You're going to go out with Katie for, what, a month. Then you're gonna convince her that you two are in love. Then, she's going to want to sleep with you. And then, you'll have this all over again. Who knows? At his rate, you could have Katie and Tomika having the exact same fight in a month and a half!"

I stared at him coldly.

"Never."

"Huh?"

"Never would I brake Katie's heart. Never. She's too different from Marta and all of the others for me to give up. And dammit, Zack, I can't believe you would think I would do that to her. Just watch." I walked my way over to the door as Zack started talking again.

"She isn't like other girls, Freddy. Oh, and by the way, she's not going to get in bed with you just because you have a vintage Ramones poster that glows in the dark." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later I found myself at the airport, my fellow band mates all around me. Zack had his Fender in hand, Dewey his Gibson. Summer was checking role call by head count, even though she was too short to see over half of the taller people.

"Rows 30-10 are now boarding," a voice came on the speaker. I looked at my boarding pass. That meant us.

"Freddy! Come on, let's go!" Katie shouted from across the terminal area, giving me a beckoning hand.

"Um, yeah. Coming." I grabbed my backpack and ran over to where the rest of them were boarding.

Summer glared at me, as if I had ruined her whole boarding cycle that had been so thoroughly planned out. Marta smiled at the guy who was checking the passes; she obviously thought he was cute.

"Thanks... Peter." I heard her say, checking his name tag and lightly touching his hand. She whipped her light blond hair at me and glared for a second. I wasn't having much luck with the women today.

I grabbed Katie's empty hand and we boarded the airplane together. It was practically deserted, due to the fact that Summer booked a flight for us at three o'clock in the morning.

I pushed my way through Gordon putting his laptop in the overhead carrier, all the while still holding Katie's hand. I found row twenty-six and stepped into the window seat. Katie sat next to me and used the seat next to us to accompany her bass.

As if we were all in some kind of musical cult, the entire band took their CD players and headphones out of wherever they were, backpacks, purses, pockets, cases, stuck the headphones into their ears, and switched the players on at the same time.

I was halfway through the CD Zack had burned me three nights ago when Katie pulled off my headphones and kissed me.

I looked at her with wide eyes, letting her know that she had caught my attention.

"I have an idea," she said in a sweet and low sexy voice. It sounded like candy, if candy had a sound.

"Yes?"

"See that flight attendant?" Katie said. She pointed three rows back to a young girl. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. I would have been a fool not to notice how pretty she was. I also would have been one not to notice the way she kept flirting with Zack.

"Yeah," I said, nice and cool.

"And you see that drink cart she has?"

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you go and pay your respects to her? Respects as in... beer?"

What Katie meant by that was, 'Go over and flirt with that flight attendant. I want beer.' I looked at Katie. She had this wild look in her eye that I had only seen once before. It was when we had won Battle of the Bands less than seven months ago. I hadn't taken too much notice to it then, but now, I was getting kind of turned on by it.

She grinned at me, and I grinned back. She slid her knees to the side to let me out. I got up and walked over to where Zack and Leonard were sitting. The fight attendant was still flirting with Zack.

"Excuse me, miss?" I politely tapped her on the shoulder, receiving a glare from Zack. He was obviously enjoying being a free man again.

"Yes?"

"Uh, what drinks do you have in stock today?"

Dammit. Duh, Freddy. The same ones they've had since you were born?

"Well, we have tons of soda fountain drinks... uh, orange juice..." She bent down and checked the next rack of drinks. Zack seemed to be enjoying his aisle view.

"Beer?" I piped. Stupid, stupid Freddy!

"Yes, but I'll have to card you."

I looked to Zack for help.

"Oh, uh, Francesca. It's okay. He's clean."

She gave me the once over and looked back at Zack, who was vigorously nodding his head.

"Well, since your friend says it's okay..."

She took two Samuel Adams from a cooler under the cart.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I grabbed the beers and took them back to my seat. I noticed Summer glaring at me from the row opposite to Zack and Leonard. I tried to act as if I didn't notice her and handed Katie one of the beers.

"Oh, score!" she said.

I slid back into my seat when Summer came up to us, her hands on her hips and her whole 'I know what you're up to and I don't like it' glare.

"Fuck," Katie cussed when she got beer on her favorite White Stripes shirt.

"Katie!" Summer scolded. "Are you actually going to drink that? Don't tell me this pervert right here talked you into it. You're drinking, Katherine. UnderAGE. What's next? Are you going to do drugs, smoking, or sex?" Summer scoffed. I got pissed at the pervert part.

Now Katie was gettting mad.

"Actually, Summer, it wasn't this 'pervert's' idea. It was mine. And Freddy never did a damn thing to you in your life, so stay out of mine."

Oh, diss!

"Katie, I need to talk to you alone." Summer said. She grabbed Katie and took her towards the front of the plane before she could protest. I snuck into the restroom behind them and put my ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"... I'll stay out of your life Katie, whatever. But don't come crying to me when he dumps you," Summer said. I could just imagine the expression on her face right now.

"Dump me? Freddy is the sweetest, most loving guy. He would never do anything like that to me." Katie said innocently. I felt like floating on Cloud 9.

"Look at you," she began, disgusted. "You're falling under that spell of his. He's going to tell you he loves you, Katie. Then, before you know it, you're in bed with him. And the next day, you'll find him making out with some other girl. Look at what happened to Marta." Summer said. Dammit. She sounded exactly like Zack. They were broken up, but were still thinking the same damn thoughts.

"Fuck Marta. I'm sick and tired of everyone warning me that I'll end up like her when I know better. And, Summer, look. You're my best friend. I don't need another mom. Especially on my band's tour around Florida. Beer isn't that bad." Katie explained. I guessed the conversation was over so I went to my seat without Katie or Summer noticing I was eavesdropping. I sat down and opened a magazine.

"Right. Been there done that," Katie said, sitting down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing that matters. Summer being Summer, as always," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Okay... now it's my turn for an idea," I whispered into her ear, just as low and sexy as she had.

"And what would that be?"

I pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Dream on, Freddy." She rolled her eyes and snatched my Rolling Stone magazine away from me.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Um, let me think about it," she paused, putting a finger to her chin. "No," she said after about two seconds. I sighed.

"But one day, okay." She smiled that sweet, angelic smile of hers.

"Okay... whatever Posh." I smiled right back.

She rested her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Remember the story Happy Endings by correction rock…well that's was me….so I reposted the first three chapters and am now adding on the fourth chapters….so please review…**

After a long four hours I heard the Captain say that we'd been landing in 20 minutes. I woke up Katie beside me.

"Freddy? Are we there?" She asked groggily. She stretched her arms and pulled her seat back up.

"Yeah, almost," I stroked her hair.

"Have the put the seat belt sign on yet?" She asked rubbing her eyes and taking her head phones off.

"Nope, we still have 20 minutes to land,"

"And you woke me up now," She pouted. I smirked and held her hand. I opened the window and let the bright light in. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on me. I looked up and saw Katie sitting on me.

"What the…" I started but was cut off by her kiss. I was shocked but just went along with it. She deepened the kiss. I ran my hands down her back. Suddenly she pulled away and sat back into her seat.

"Jesus I smell like beer," She said smelling her shirt in the process exposing her stomach.

"What was that?" I was confused.

"What was what?" She had that look of innocence in her eyes.

"That kiss, that was wow...," I said speechless. She buckled her seat belt and opened a magazine

"Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing," The captain stated over the speakers.

"Katie can you please explain to me what was that kiss?" I said after collecting my words.

"Freddy, if you liked that kiss don't question me," She smirked. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the window as we landed. _Sometimes she was a challenge to figure out but I guess that's what I like about her. She liked playing mind games with me. Sometimes she would act all innocent and the next second she would be making out with me. _

"Welcome to Miami and please enjoy your stay," The captain said.

After a couple of minutes the plane landed and the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off. The whole band got up and got out of the plane.


End file.
